Viernes
by Piruru-chan
Summary: Pareja: Teddy/Billy.    Billy opina que vivir un día nefasto sólo una vez, debería ser suficiente. Pero parece que la magia de un brujo adolescente como la suya, no está de acuerdo.
1. Chapter 1

**Young Avengers** - Teddy/Billy

Como el fandom español de esa pareja es un poco escaso, aquí contribuyo con mi granito de arena ^^

**Disclaimer:** Billy Kaplan y Teddy Altman pertenecen a Marvel-Disney, aunque yo los adoptaría con mucho gusto ^w^ La idea del fic no es del todo mía, está basada en un capítulo de Expediente X llamado "lunes".

Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

><p>- ¡Billy! ¡Es viernes, despierta o llegarás tarde a clase!<p>

Gruñí y me tapé la cabeza con la almohada. La voz de pito de mi madre era tan estridente que cuando gritaba se te quedaba clavada en el cerebro. Me arrebujé entre las mantas. Se estaba tan calentito en la cama que no quería moverme de ahí, pero mamá tenía otros planes.

- ¡Billy Kaplan! ¡Cómo no te levantes ahora mismo, sentirás en tus carnes la expresión de "como un jarro de agua helada", y no precisamente en sentido figurado!

Sólo necesité escuchar aquello para saltar de la cama y ponerme en pie. Puede parecer gracioso, pero con el paso de los años, aprendes a no subestimar a mamá, porque es capaz de eso y más.

Me estaba quitando la camiseta del pijama y sonriendo como un bobo al recordar que había soñado con Teddy, cuando entró mamá a la carga. Ya por costumbre más que por vergüenza, me tapé el pecho desnudo con la camiseta.

- ¡Mamá! – Protesté. Ella cambió radicalmente la cara al verme, y sonrió.

- Ah, ¿ya estás levantado? – Me dio un beso en la frente y me revolvió el pelo cariñosamente mientras yo trataba de escapar de ella.- Tienes la toalla en el baño para que te duches. No tardes, que el desayuno está casi listo.

Y salió de mi habitación. Yo terminé de desvestirme y corrí hacia el cuarto de baño. Creo que fue la ducha más rápida de la historia; no quería arriesgarme a que mamá tuviese la genial idea de cortarme al agua caliente, o algo así.

Bajé a desayunar con el pelo húmedo y me dejé caer en la silla. Ella me sirvió un vaso de zumo y empecé a echarme los cereales en el tazón de leche.

- Acuérdate de que cuando vuelvas al mediodía, nosotros ya nos habremos marchado.- Me recordó mamá.

Ah, sí. Era hoy cuando mis padres se marchaban de fin de semana romántico. Le dije que sí distraídamente mientras me explicaba por enésima vez que estaría solo desde hoy viernes al mediodía, hasta el domingo por la noche que volvían ellos. Cosa que significaba que tenía que sacar el valor de alguna parte para invitar a Teddy a quedarse en casa. Se me volvió a dibujar la sonrisa idiota en la cara al pensar en mi rubio amigo, y no logré borrarla ni cuando mamá me achuchó en la puerta al marcharme al instituto.

- ¡Sólo son dos días fuera, no me sobes!

Procuré dejar de pensar en Teddy de camino, al menos para evitar tropezar y caer al suelo de morros. No logré del todo lo de no pensar en él –era superior a mí-, pero al menos no me comí el suelo esta vez. Gracias a los entrenamientos de superhéroe le había conocido, y no hace mucho tiempo me había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él. Pero como no quería estropear la amistad que habíamos conseguido, nunca le dije nada. ¿Pero qué tiene de raro que invite a un colega a casa cuando mis padres no están? No es como si fuese a montar un picadero o algo así, ¿no?

…

Estupendo. Gracias a mi portentosa imaginación no logré sacarme de la cabeza la idea del picadero. Pasé toda la mañana en clase, sobresaltado, sin lograr prestar atención a nada que no implicase un rubio, un moreno y una casa vacía.

Volví a casa al mediodía y mis padres ya no estaban. Me preparé unos espaguetis con tomate y los engullí para poder adecentar un poco la leonera que era mi habitación. Teddy la había visto ya más veces, pero esta ocasión era más… especial, ¿no? Así por lo menos que no hubiese zapatos desparejados por el suelo ni muchos cachivaches encima del escritorio y la cama. Cuando terminé, me fui hacia la fábrica abandonada conde entrenábamos por las tardes.

Llegué el primero, exceptuando a Nathaniel, claro. A veces parecía que vivía allí.

- Hola, Nate.- Le saludé y me concentré para ponerme el traje con magia. No hacía mucho que había descubierto que mi poder no eran sólo los rayos, pero todavía no terminaba de controlar aquello de ser un brujo. Sorprendentemente me vestí a la primera.

- Hola, Billy.- Me respondió Nate después de haber esperado hasta que logré cambiarme para no romper mi concentración.- Veo que vas controlando tu magia.

- A ratos.- Le dije, tratando de acercar levitando un cojín.- Me sale mejor cuando no estoy nervioso…

Y claro, para demostrarlo tuvo que entrar Teddy por la puerta en aquel preciso instante. No sólo se me cayó al suelo el cojín, sino que del sobresalto y los nervios, lo hice explotar. Los tres quedamos cubiertos de plumas, y yo con ganas de esconderme en el centro de la tierra por el bochorno.

- Lo… siento…- Murmuré mirando al suelo, rojo como un tomate.

- Eh, no pasa nada.- Me respondió Teddy, acercándose y transformándose en una gallina gigante. Me reí sin poder evitarlo. La gallina volvió a convertirse en Teddy.- Son cosas que pasan.- Le restó importancia a la vez que me sonreía ampliamente.

¡Dios! ¡Tenía una sonrisa de infarto! Y yo iba a tener uno en aquel momento si él seguía estando tan cerca y mirándome así. Gracias al bueno de Nate, que se había esfumado con disimulo y ahora volvía con una escoba y un recogedor. Logré despegar los ojos de los azules de Teddy –con un enorme esfuerzo de voluntad- y casi me abalancé sobre Nate para quitarle la escoba.

- ¡Ha sido mi culpa, así que yo lo barro! – Creo que me salió un gallo por los nervios, pero les di la espalda y comencé a barrer el suelo.

Todavía no me había dado tiempo a limpiar las últimas pruebas del delito cuando entró Eli por la puerta, quedándose parado en el dintel.

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí? – Preguntó sorprendido.

Lo que ninguno nos esperábamos era que Nate cogiese otro de los cojines y se lo lanzase a la cabeza.

- ¡Guerra de almohadaaaas! – Gritó entre risas mientras nos lanzaba otros cojines a Teddy y a mí.

Aquello se convirtió en una batalla campal. Teddy se había transformado en Hulkling y parecía que llevaba las de ganar, hasta que me encaramé rápidamente por su espalda, me senté en sus hombros y comencé a aporrearle en la cabeza con mi cojín.

- ¡Vale, vale, me rindo! – Accedió entre risas, dejándose caer en el sofá y tirándome a mí en blando sobre los cojines a la vez.

Nate y Eli se tiraron también en el sofá para recuperar el aliento después de tantas risas. Pero yo recuperé poco o nada, porque cuando quise darme cuenta, tenía la cabeza de Teddy apoyada en mi muslo izquierdo. Puedo jurar que no he estado tan tenso en mi vida. Definitivamente, quien tuvo la maravillosa idea de que los trajes de los superhéroes fuesen de licra, o era una mujer, o era el tipo más insensible que ha pisado la faz de la tierra. Porque no me jodas, tuve que levantarme precipitadamente alegando que necesitaba ir al baño, para no dar el espectáculo delante de mis compañeros. _Sobretodo delante de Teddy_.

Cuando volví del baño, recogimos las plumas y los cojines y comenzamos a entrenar. El entrenamiento transcurrió sin incidentes, hasta que me quedé mirando embelesado a Teddy durante más tiempo del recomendable. Me sentía volar cada vez que respondía a mi mirada con una sonrisa luminosa de las suyas.

- ¡Billy! – El grito de Nate me sobresaltó y me obligó a apartar la vista del rubio.- ¡Estás volando!

Casi, aunque no del todo cierto. Me miré los pies. Estaba levitando casi medio metro por encima del nivel del suelo. Todos comenzaron a vitorearme, cosa que solamente logró que me pusiese nervioso y me cayese de culo al suelo. Después de aquello, claro, Nathaniel me obligó a que practicase con el vuelo lo que quedaba de entrenamiento.

Gracias a eso descubrí dos cosas: 1) Volar no es ni la mitad de sencillo de lo que parece a simple vista, y 2) la cabrona de mi magia siempre hace que acabe cayéndome encima de Teddy. Aunque él estuviese a una punta de la sala y yo en la otra, iba levitando hasta su posición –juro que no era intencionado- y caía sobre él cuando estaba en forma verde. Él se reía y me recogía, restándole importancia. _"Será que tu magia detecta que soy quien te puede recoger con menos problemas, o algo así"_. Gracias, bendita inocencia. Nate y Eli solamente sonrieron con sorna.

Terminó el entrenamiento con escasos adelantos por mi parte, y después de cambiarnos y despedirnos, Teddy y yo comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestras respectivas casas. Un trecho lo hacíamos juntos para luego ir cada uno hacia su lado. O no, si lograba sacar el valor para invitarle a venir a casa.

Llegamos a la bifurcación y nos detuvimos en la esquina. Se me había secado la garganta y no lograba encontrar mi voz. Me pateé mentalmente. Ya le había invitado a casa más veces, ¿por qué ésta era diferente? Él me miró, y repentinamente se sacó la mano del bolsillo, llevándola hacia mi cuello y acercando lentamente su cara a la mía.

Puedo jurar que estuvo a punto de darme un ataque al corazón en el momento en que los labios de Teddy se aproximaban a los míos. Cerré los ojos, temblando de anticipación, y entreabrí la boca inconscientemente, levantando un poco el rostro para mejorar el acceso. Pero el anhelado beso no llegó nunca. Cuando finalmente abrí los ojos, Teddy se había vuelto a alejar y mostraba una pequeña pluma entre los dedos.

- Te había quedado una pluma en el cuello de la sudadera.- Se explicó con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, volvió a meterse las manos en los bolsillos y despidiéndose con un casi inaudible "hasta mañana", se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

Aunque hubiese querido decirle algo, fui incapaz de reaccionar hasta que le perdí de vista entre la gente que caminaba por la calle. Lentamente me giré y caminé en sentido contrario al suyo. La sensación de decepción era enorme. Finalmente llegué a casa y me tiré en el sofá a hacer zapping.

No sé cuántas horas pasarían ahí sentado sin ver nada, pero me estaba entrando la modorra y subí a mi habitación. Me desvestí, tirando la ropa por todas partes, y me metí en la cama.

Mañana sería otro día; a poder ser, mejor que este de hoy.

.

.

- ¡Billy! ¡Despierta, que es viernes y llegarás tarde!

Gruñí y me di la vuelta en la cama, subiéndome la colcha hasta taparme la cabeza. Mamá conseguía que un maravilloso fin de semana se convirtiese en una tortura china.

…

Espera un momento. ¿Mamá? ¿No estaban de viaje? _¿Y qué dice de viernes?_

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

><p>Se me olvidó comentar arriba que el fic es de cómo comienzan a estar juntos, que eso Marvel se lo tiene muy callado ¬w¬<p>

Poco más que decir. Será un fic ligerito, de 4-5 capítulos como máximo. No creo que tarde mucho en terminarlo. El problema es que se me metió la idea en la cabeza, y si no escribía la historia, me molestaba y no me dejaba concentrarme en el resto de fics.

Un saludo, y gracias por leer ^^


	2. Chapter 2

¡Buenas!

Aquí el capítulo 2, espero que os guste :D Serán 4 capítulos finalmente ^^

**Disclaimer:** Billy Kaplan y Teddy Altman pertenecen a Marvel-Disney, yo solamente escribo lo que Marvel no enseñará nunca xD

* * *

><p>- ¡Billy Kaplan! – Mamá entró a la habitación mientras yo todavía me estaba haciendo preguntas.- ¡Levántate de una vez!<p>

Se acercó en dos zancadas a la cama y estiró de la colcha hasta destaparme del todo. Yo parpadeé y la miré boquiabierto. Llevaba la misma ropa de ayer.

- ¿Habéis tenido algún problema con el viaje? – Le pregunté. Ella soltó la colcha y me miró con extrañeza.

- ¿Qué viaje? Si no nos vamos hasta este mediodía.- Me vio la cara de confusión y soltó una risita.- Todavía estás medio dormido, hijo.

- Pe-pero… - Me puse nervioso y tartamudeé un poco.- ¡Si os marchasteis ayer viernes!

_- Hoy_ es viernes.- Sacudió la cabeza y me sacó de la cama.- Has debido soñarlo, Billy. Métete en la ducha y así te despejas. ¡Y rápido, que el desayuno está casi preparado!

Y salió de la habitación, haciendo que "anonadado" fuese una expresión muy suave para cómo me estaba sintiendo. No entendía nada de nada. ¿Había sido un sueño? _¿Todo?_ Lo de los cojines, lo de que podía volar, lo que había pasado con Teddy… ¿Había sido sólo una jugarreta de mi imaginación?

Vaya, pues había sido un sueño muy vívido y realista, joder.

Me miré la muñeca izquierda, donde llevaba el reloj digital que me habían regalado mis padres en navidad. Aparte de la hora, en la pantallita marcaba "Vie" con total claridad. Me quité el reloj y me metí en la ducha, comenzando a lavarme con rapidez.

Aquello quería decir que no había pasado nada, ni siquiera aquel proyecto-de -beso que me había dejado con tan mal sabor de boca. ¡Genial! El "sueño" iba a ayudarme a no cometer los mismos errores hoy –o a intentarlo, al menos-.

Bajé a desayunar de muy buen humor y le dije a mamá que sí a todo, mientras me recordaba que se marchaban este mediodía y no volvían hasta el domingo de tarde-noche. Tiempo perfecto para no cagarla esta vez y lograr invitar a Teddy a casa después del entrenamiento.

Incluso besé a mamá de lo contento que estaba cuando nos despedimos en la puerta al irme ya hacia el instituto.

- Tú tienes algún plan para aprovechar que no estamos en todo el fin de semana, ¿no? – Me preguntó ella mirándome con suspicacia. Que fuese yo el primero en darle un beso, no era ni medio normal.

- ¿Plan? No, ninguno.- Mentí con aplomo. No pareció que la convenciese demasiado.

- Bueno, si montas una fiesta con esos amigos nuevos tuyos, procura dejarlo todo como estaba, al menos para que yo no te pille.

- Qué malpensada eres, mamá.- Dejé que me diese otro beso y me fui para clase.

No iba a montar ninguna fiesta, sólo iba a invitar a un buen amigo a…

…

¡Agh! ¡La puñetera idea del picadero volvía a estar ahí! Sacudí la cabeza y traté de concentrarme en la idea de dos amigos _sólo_ viendo películas y leyendo cómics. No fue mano de santo, pero al menos me ayudó a soportar las horas de tedio de la clase –en la que, por cierto, dimos exactamente la misma materia que en el sueño. ¿Debería haber empezado a asustarme?-.

Volví a casa al mediodía y mis padres ya no estaban. Abrí la nevera y me encontré con un plato de espaguetis que habían sobrado de la cena. No sé por qué no me extrañó tanta _coincidencia_ con el sueño. Los calenté en el microondas, les eché tomate y me los comí deprisa. Luego subí a recoger un poco mi habitación. Ordené los tomos, apilé la grapa y coloqué rectos en la estantería los DVD. Metí los zapatos y la ropa desperdigada en el armario, y ya estuve preparado para ir hacia el lugar del entrenamiento.

Llegué rápido y –cómo no- Nathaniel ya estaba allí, trasteando con una máquina.

- Hola, Nate.- Le saludé, concentrándome para ponerme el traje con magia. Lo conseguí a la primera, en escasos segundos.

- Hola, Billy.- Nate había esperado hasta que me coloqué el traje para saludarme, no queriendo romper mi concentración. Estaba empezando a escamarme lo de haber sido tan preciso con mi sueño. Más que imaginarlo, parecía que lo había vivido.- Veo que vas controlando tu magia.

- Cuando la magia quiere, más bien.- Puntualicé.

Vale, según el sueño, Teddy debía estar al caer. Así que iba a dejar tranquilito el cojín, que no era plan el volver a llenarlo todo de plumas.

Justo. Diez segundos más tarde entró Teddy por la puerta. Y todavía no me explico cómo pude hacer explotar el cojín, cuando éste estaba posado en el sofá a más de 20 metros de donde me encontraba yo.

Y por si mi bochorno fuese poco, de repente me vi placado por la mole verde de Hulkling mientras Nate se colocaba delante de nosotros.

- ¡Nos atacan! – Gritó, colocándose el casco de la armadura.

Pero como no pasó nada en los siguientes segundos, y tampoco saltó la alarma de intrusos, nos miramos perplejos los unos a los otros.

- Lo siento, yo… Creo que la culpa ha sido mía…- Murmuré desde el suelo, de dónde no me había movido después del placaje. Teddy me cogió de las manos y me levantó, disculpándose por el golpe. ¿Sonaré muy desesperado si digo que tuvo mis manos entre las suyas durante unos segundos más de los necesarios? Ya me lo parecía. Nate seguía mirándome sin comprender.- Resulta que… Estaba tratando de hacer levitar el cojín…- Improvisé sobre la marcha.- Pero se me ha descontrolado la magia y en vez de levitar, lo he hecho explotar.

- Ah, ha sido por eso…- Nate suspiró con alivio y se subió la visera del casco para que le viésemos la cara.- Ya me parecía extraño que no hubiesen saltado los sistemas.

En aquel momento entró Eli por la puerta y vio todo aquel cuadro: el sofá cubierto de plumas, yo medio incorporado con Teddy cogiéndome de las manos y Nathaniel con la armadura completa.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó preocupado.

- Falsa alarma.- Respondió Nate.

- Sólo que no le pidas a Billy que te haga levitar, al menos en una buena temporada.- Añadió Teddy en tono de broma, mientras lentamente dejaba ir mis manos.

- ¡Oye! – Protesté cuando él y Nate comenzaron a reírse. Le pegué un codazo y me hice el ofendido.- Ten amigos para esto…- Mascullé.

Teddy se rió con más ganas –yo me quedé mirándole como un bobo- y me revolvió el pelo con cariño.

- Sabes que te queremos, Billy.- Me dijo en un susurro, sonriendo.

El corazón se me paró un segundo para luego comenzar a latir a tal velocidad que parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho. ¡Billy, Billy, no seas tonto! No es como si te hubiese dicho que _él_ te quiere. Sólo lo ha generalizado. Cosa que no impidió que sintiese volar el estómago y…

- ¡Billy! ¡Estás volando!

Y por lo visto no sólo el estómago. Ante el grito de Nate me miré los pies. Cierto, estaba flotando unos centímetros por encima del nivel del suelo. Después de ver aquello, el jefe me sugirió –me obligó más bien- a practicar con el vuelo durante todo el entrenamiento. Me fui solo y mascullando hacia un rincón, pero antes de llegar a la esquina, Teddy me interceptó y se plantó delante de mí, mirándome intensamente.

- Ve con cuidado y no explotes, que no quiero quedarme sin ti…

Y se fue sin decir nada más hacia el centro de la sala, donde estaban nuestros dos compañeros. Explotar no explotaría, pero yo no descartaba la opción de un infarto si seguía diciéndome cosas como aquella.

Las horas de entrenamiento pasaron sin pena ni gloria, al menos por mi parte. Solamente un par de cosas reseñables: 1) Lo de volar me resultó un poquito menos complicado que en el sueño, y 2) mi magia continuaba haciendo de las suyas, y me tiraba encima de Teddy cuando me fallaba. ¡No era ni medio normal que recorriese la sala entera para toparme con él! Parecía que lo estaba haciendo a posta.

- Lo siento…- Murmuré azorado cuando él tuvo que detener su entrenamiento para cogerme por séptima vez consecutiva.

- No pasa nada.- Me posó en el suelo con una suavidad engañosa en alguien tan grande, y me sonrió para restarle importancia.- Eso pasa porque tu magia es sabia, Billy.- Todos nos quedamos mirándole con extrañeza.- Imagina que caes sobre Nathaniel, por ejemplo. Con lo delgado que está, los dos os ibais al suelo, fijo.- Eli y él se rieron. Nate se hizo el ofendido para finalmente sonreír también.- Por eso caes encima de mí, porque soy el único lo suficientemente corpulento como para recogerte sin problemas.- Y se quedó tan a gusto con la explicación. Yo suspiré y sonreí un poco forzado. _Si tú supieses, Teddy…_

El entrenamiento terminó por fin, sumando un récord de trece caídas sobre el rubio. Me cambié de ropa, comprobando que no me quedase ninguna pluma por ninguna parte. No quería que hoy hubiese distracciones de ningún tipo, que me alejasen de pedirle a Teddy que viniese a casa conmigo.

Nos despedimos de Nate y Eli y salimos del edificio, comenzando a caminar el trecho que hacíamos juntos, y hablando de los últimos cómics que nos habíamos comprado. En menos tiempo del que me habría gustado, llegamos a la bifurcación y nos detuvimos en la esquina.

Esta vez logré encontrar la voz -¡milagro!- cuando sólo habían pasado unos segundos desde que nos habíamos parado.

- Oye, Teddy…- Comencé con un leve tartamudeo. Me di un capón mental. ¡Le iba a invitar a casa, no a pedir matrimonio!

- Dime.- Me miró fijamente con sus ojos azules y a mí me faltó el aliento como si acabase de correr una maratón. Billy Kaplan, acaba de quedar demostrado que te estás convirtiendo en una chica. Y encima, cursi.

- Eh… Mis padres marcharon todo el fin de semana y… bueno… - Tragué saliva audiblemente.-… ¿Quieres venir a casa a ver una peli y cenar una pizza? – Le solté de carrerilla sin pararme a respirar hasta el final.

¡Bien! ¡Se lo había dicho sin morir en el intento! ¡Chúpate esa, sueño! Ahora sólo quedaba esperar por su respuesta. Él sonrió al principio, pero repentinamente pareció acordarse de algo, porque frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior.

- Me encantaría ir a tu casa, pero mamá lleva toda la semana planeando la cena de esta noche, no le puedo decir ahora que no voy… - Parecía sentirlo de verdad.

Por mi parte, me había caído encima el jarro de agua fría. Mi cara de decepción debió de ser legendaria, y tan evidente que incluso Teddy se dio cuenta. Me apretó levemente el hombro en gesto comprensivo.

- ¿Pero no dijiste que tus padres se marcharon todo el fin de semana? – Asentí en silencio. Él sonrió.- Bueno, mañana es sábado y tengo todo el día libre para pasarlo en tu casa.

Levanté la vista al escuchar aquello y me perdí en su luminosa sonrisa. Finalmente yo también le respondí con una.

- ¿Entonces vendrás mañana?

- Claro, tengo muchas ganas de pasar el día contigo.- Aseguró. _¡Dice que quiere pasar el sábado conmigo! _Yo me sentí volar.- ¡Pero no te pongas a levitar en medio de la calle! – Me susurró con una risa, mientras me colocaba las manos en los hombros y me empujaba con firmeza hacia abajo hasta que mis pies tocaron de nuevo el suelo.

- Lo siento, todavía no controlo esto…- Murmuré avergonzado.

- No pasa nada.- Sonrió con picardía.- Al menos no has explotado.

- ¡Oye! – Protesté entre risas.- ¿Sobre qué hora vendrás mañana? – Dime que no soné tan ansioso como parecía.

- Me levanto, me ducho y te llamo cuando vaya a salir de casa, ¿vale?

- Vale.- Me mordí la lengua para no decirle que podía ducharse en casa.- Entonces… Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana, Billy.

Y con una sonrisa de despedida, ambos caminamos en sentido opuesto. Llegué a casa u me tiré en la cama. Bueno, Teddy no vendría hoy, ¡pero mañana le tendría todo el día aquí! Casi no pude cenar nada por la emoción, y me acosté sorprendentemente temprano. Cerré los ojos y deseé que llegase pronto mañana.

.

.

¡Billy! ¡Es viernes, levántate o llegarás tarde!

Me di la vuelta rezongando, pero reaccioné deprisa y me senté en la cama de golpe.

¿¡Viernes! ¡Oh, no!

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Jusjusjus, pobrecito Billy, se ha quedado sin su ansiado sábado xDDD<p>

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, un saludo y gracias por leer ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí está el capítulo 3, espero que os guste :D

**Disclaimer:** Billy Kaplan y Teddy Altman pertenecen a Marvel-Disney, yo solamente doy un enfoque más yaoiero a su relación ya yaoiera de por sí xD

* * *

><p>- ¡Billy, levanta de una vez!<p>

Mamá entró a la habitación como una furia, pero debió verme con tal cara de decepción, que se le evaporó el enfado y se sentó en un lado de la cama, mirándome preocupada.

- Hijo, ¿estás bien?

Sacudí la cabeza. Prometo que podría echarme a llorar en aquel preciso instante.

- ¿Hoy es viernes? – Murmuré.

- Por todo el día.- Me revolvió cariñosamente el pelo.- ¿Qué ocurre? De tan dormido que estabas, te has saltado un día y creías que hoy ya era sábado, ¿no?

Hice un movimiento ambiguo con la cabeza para no tener que decirle sí o no. _Precisamente_ no me había _saltado_ un día, sino que en su lugar había vivido dos de más. Sí, vivido. Una cosa era poder soñar un día, pero dos veces ya era materialmente impensable. Mamá pareció satisfecha con mi críptico movimiento, porque sonrió y me dio un pequeño abrazo.

- ¡Mamá!

- Va, que el viernes se te pasará pronto y ya verás que llega el sábado.- Se levantó de la cama.- Ahora a la ducha, que el desayuno está casi listo.

Y salió de la habitación tarareando algo. Yo me quedé en la misma postura durante unos segundos más, para lentamente levantarme de la cama y comenzar a desvestirme. Me saqué la camiseta y miré el reloj digital en mi muñeca izquierda. Marcaba claramente "Vie" al lado de la hora. ¿Otra vez viernes? ¿Qué le estaba pasando a mi vida?

Me metí en la ducha dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Dado que no habían sido sueños, acababa de vivir dos viernes seguidos. Y a juzgar por cómo había comenzado ese día, iba camino de tres. O alguien de fuera estaba quedándose conmigo -¿quién podría aburrirse tanto como para ver tres viernes seguidos de alguien como yo?- o esto era cosa mía. Tenía que ser alguna gamberrada de mi magia. ¿Viajes en el tiempo mientras dormía? No tenía ni idea, pero debía acabar con esto si no quería vivir permanentemente en un viernes cíclico.

¿Y quién era el que más sabía de viajes en el tiempo y que yo conociese? ¡Nathaniel, claro! Le preguntaría esta tarde en el entrenamiento para ver si tenía alguna idea de lo que me estaba pasando.

Más animado que hacía unos minutos, salí de la ducha y comencé a secarme con la toalla. Sí, hablar con Nate era la solución perfecta. Barajé durante unos segundos la opción de saltarme el instituto esta mañana –total, ya sabía lo que íbamos a hacer, porque llevaba dando lo mismo dos días- para ir a verle, pero finalmente lo descarté. Mamá me comería el alma como llegase a enterarse.

Bajé a desayunar con el pelo todavía algo húmedo. Mamá me sonrió cuando me vio atacar los cereales con fruición.

- A alguien le ha sentado bien despejarse con la ducha.- Comentó.

- No me ha ido mal.- Reconocí con la boca llena. _Y me irá mejor todavía esta tarde_, pensé para mis adentros.

- Acuérdate de que tu padre y yo nos marchamos de fin de semana antes de este mediodía.- Asentí.- Cuando vuelvas a comer ya no estaremos.

- No te preocupes, seguro que hay espaguetis o algo similar en la nevera.

- Pues sí.- Pareció sorprendida de que lo supiese.- Y no volveremos…

- Hasta el domingo de tarde-noche.- La interrumpí terminando su frase. Ella asintió.- Lo sé, mamá, llevas días dándome la tabarra.- Bromeé.

- Ya verás cómo te preguntas "¿y mamá?" cuando vuelvas a casa este mediodía y no me veas.- Me replicó con seguridad.

Lo dudaba mucho, pero le dije "puede ser" para que se quedase contenta, y después de un chaparrón de besos me dejó salir de casa para ir al instituto.

Las clases fueron un puñetero tedio. Cuando llevas tres días seguidos dando exactamente la misma materia con las mismas palabras, ya cansa. Así que evadí la mente pensando en cómo se lo iba a explicar a Nate; y así pareció que el reloj no corría tan lento.

Por fin terminó el horario escolar y me fui para casa como un rayo. Cuando llegué, abrí la nevera y me encontré con el famoso plato de espaguetis. Lo saqué, los calenté en el microondas, les eché tomate y me los comí un poco a desgana. Me gustaban los espaguetis, pero tres días seguidos acababan hartándote.

Me fui para el lugar del entrenamiento sin recoger nada de la habitación para no perder tiempo. Esperaba que hubiese llegado Nathaniel ya, aunque fuese un poco más temprano de la hora a la que solíamos quedar todos. Entré y respiré tranquilo al ver que ya estaba allí.

- ¡Hola, Nate! – Le saludé mientras casi corría para llegar a su lado.

- ¿Billy? – Me miró con extrañeza.- Llegas pronto.

- Sí, quería hablar contigo de algo.

- De lo que quieras, soy todo oídos.- Dejó la máquina que estaba calibrando y me miró un poco preocupado.- ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

- ¿Qué? No. Bueno, sí. O sea, no.- Ya estaba tartamudeando y ni siquiera había comenzado con las explicaciones. Empezábamos bien.- Mejor vamos a sentarnos.- Estiré de él hasta el sofá. Le hice sentarse y luego me senté yo. Tampoco era plan que tuviese que recoger a mi amigo del suelo porque se había caído de la impresión.

- Billy, me estás preocupando…

- A ver, es… un tema un poco… Complicado de explicar.- Empecé a retorcer el cordón de la capucha con nerviosismo.- Todavía no me lo explico ni yo, pero… Bueno… Vas a pensar que estoy loco o algo cuando te lo cuente, pero…

Sorprendentemente y contra todo pronóstico, al escuchar aquello Nate suspiró con alivio y comenzó a sonreír. Me puso la mano en el brazo y apretó amistosamente.

- Hey, Billy, tranquilo. No pasa nada porque seas gay. Yo te sigo apreciando exactamente igual que antes.

- ¿¡QUÉ! – Fui yo el que por poco se va al suelo de la impresión. Le miré abriendo los ojos como platos. Él cada vez parecía sonreír más.

- Sí, valoro muchísimo que confíes en mí lo suficiente como para contármelo, pero se ve a leguas que estás coladito por Teddy ^^ - Abrí y cerré la boca como un pez fuera del agua hasta que logré recuperar la voz.

- ¡No era eso lo que quería decirte! - _¿Y tan evidente soy?_ Nate me miró, dejando de sonreír gradualmente.

- ¿Entonces?

- Nate, hoy es viernes, ¿no? – Asintió. Yo tomé aire profundamente.- Pues ayer ya viví un viernes casi idéntico a este, y antes de ayer también.

No se escuchó más que silencio durante unos segundos.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que has soñado dos veces con el día de hoy? – Me preguntó por fin.

- No. Al principio yo también pensé que habían sido sueños. Pero cuando es el tercer día que vives casi lo mismo, comienzas a sospechar.- Expliqué sin casi pararme a respirar.- Creo que debo viajar en el tiempo mientras estoy durmiendo, porque siempre me despierta mi madre diciendo que es viernes, me recuerda que se van de fin de semana, desayuno lo mismo, llevo los tres días dando la misma materia en clase, en el entrenamiento descubrimos que hago explotar cojines y que puedo levitar, Teddy y yo vamos juntos hasta mitad de camino, luego me voy para casa, ceno y me acuesto. Cuando me levanto, vuelve a ser viernes y se repite todo.

A favor del pobre Nate, debo decir que no me llamó demente. Se quedó pensando durante varios minutos en lo que le había contado, haciendo comprobaciones de vez en cuando en su armadura.

- Bueno, Billy.- Suspiró.- Puedo decirte casi con un 100% de probabilidad que no estás viajando en el tiempo cada día.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que pasa? Porque ya son tres viernes consecutivos y empiezo a estar harto…

- Pues… Creo que es más bien algo que haces inconscientemente, que hace tu magia, más bien. Y que nos debe afectar a todos los que nos encontramos a tu alrededor, porque yo no soy para nada consciente de que se repite el mismo día.

- Pero si es mi magia, ¿por qué lo hace? – Cogí un almohadón y comencé a manosearlo con nerviosismo.- ¿Y por qué yo no la controlo? ¡Soy el primero que quiere que llegue el sábado!

- Todavía no sabemos el alcance que tienen tus poderes, mucho menos saber por qué la magia hace las cosas que hace si no puedes controlarla.- Sacudió la cabeza.- Esa es una de las razones de los entrenamientos, comprobar las capacidades que tenemos todos.- Recordó algo.- ¿Dijiste que puedes levitar?

- Sí.- Me sonrojé un poco.- Sobre todo cuando Teddy está cerca…

- Ah, entiendo.- Se rió.- Las mariposas en tu estómago deben ser enormes, Billy.

- ¡Oye! – Le pegué un codazo con poca fuerza.- Ten cuidado, porque también puedo explotar cosas.

- Perdóneme la vida, señor Asgardiano.- Pidió entre risas.

Pero la broma duró poco, porque en seguida volvió a ponerse serio. Se notaba que quería resolver el problema, pero no sabía muy bien hacia dónde dirigirse para encontrar una solución.

- A ver, por ahora sabemos que los viernes se repiten casi iguales, ¿no? – Asentí. Él se rascó la barbilla.- ¿Qué razones podría tener tu magia para querer que repitas el mismo día una y otra vez?

- A mí no me preguntes.- Me encogí de hombros.- A veces se comporta como una niñata malcriada y hace lo que le sale de las narices.- Rectifiqué.- A veces no, generalmente casi siempre. Y más cuando está Teddy a la vista, por cierto.

- ¿Cuáles son las diferencias más notables entre los tres viernes?

- Pues…- Estrujé el cojín, poniéndome un poco rojo.- Lo más diferente es cómo acaba el día con Teddy.- Nate levantó una ceja.- El primer viernes no fui capaz de invitarle a casa después del entrenamiento, porque me daba vergüenza. Y el segundo viernes sí que llegué a decírselo, pero tenía que cenar con su madre, así que no pudo venir. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

Nathaniel se tensó de repente, como si le hubiese dado la corriente. Frunció el ceño; debía estar pensando a toda velocidad, y finalmente parpadeó con lentitud y me miró.

- Aún a riesgo de parecer un celestino, creo que el problema es que tu magia no está contenta con cómo se desarrollan las cosas con Teddy.- Debí poner cara de tonto. Él suspiró.- A ver, Billy. Dices que tus padres se marcharon todo el fin de semana, ¿no? – Asentí.- Bien. Pues ni se te ocurra darme detalles, ¿pero cómo planeabas pasar la noche del viernes?

- Euh… - Me puse rojo como la grana.- De ninguna de las maneras en las que terminaron los dos viernes, eso seguro.

- Lo imaginaba.- Suspiró.- Billy, creo que tu magia adolescente te está obligando a vivir en un bucle, del que me temo que no podrás salir, hasta que no esté satisfecha con tu relación con Teddy.

- ¿¡Qué! – No me desmayé porque algún ente superior no quiso, pero no por falta de razones. Miré a mi amigo con ojos desorbitados.- ¡¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que… que… con Teddy? Pe-pero… ¡No tengo ninguna posibilidad!

- Vamos, Billy.- Nate rodó los ojos.- Se ve a millas que estás coladito por Teddy, y a él no parece disgustarle demasiado.

- Pero… ¿Y si sale mal? ¿Y si no es eso lo que quiere mi magia? – Estaba demasiado confuso como para pensar con algo de claridad.

- Pues si no es lo que quiere tu magia, mañana volverá a ser viernes y nada de esto habrá ocurrido.- Se encogió de hombros. Bien mirado, tenía toda la razón.

- Pero tiene que cenar con su madre, hoy tampoco podrá venir a casa.

- Con eso puedo cooperar yo.- Sonrió ampliamente.- Podemos terminar el entrenamiento antes de tiempo, y así va a tu casa aunque sea un rato, ¿qué te parece?

- ¡Nate, eres un cielo! – Solté el cojín y me lancé para abrazar a mi amigo.

Pero claro, cómo no. ¿Adivináis quién entró por la puerta justo en ese momento? ¡Bingo! Entró Teddy y me pilló achuchando a Nate. Frunció el ceño y pasó de normal a verde en décimas de segundo, pero luego pareció pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, y volvió a la forma humana. Por mi parte, me despegué rápidamente de Nate, haciendo explotar el cojín que había caído al suelo, de los nervios que tenía.

- Ya entiendo lo que decías de explotar las cosas…- Me susurró Nate, levantándose del sofá mientras entraba Eli por la puerta, casi topándose con la espalda de Teddy, que seguía parado mirándonos con el ceño fruncido.

Fue el entrenamiento más deprimente de toda mi vida. Después de aquel suceso, Teddy no se dignó a mirarme en todo el rato. Cada vez que tenía que cruzarse conmigo, apretaba los labios y miraba hacia otra parte. Nate y Eli tampoco abrieron demasiado la boca. Era todo tan frío, que no logré despegar los pies del suelo para demostrar que podía levitar.

Un par de horas antes de lo normal, Nate dijo que tenía que hacer algunos recados, y que si nos importaría que terminásemos el entrenamiento por hoy. No me dio casi ni tiempo a hacerle un gesto de agradecimiento, porque Teddy gruñó una despedida y se largó de la sala, y tuve que correr detrás de él para que no me dejase atrás.

El camino a casa lo hicimos en un silencio espeso. Yo trataba de sacar algunos temas, pero o me respondía con monosílabos, o directamente ni me hablaba. Cuando llegamos a la bifurcación, yo me detuve como de costumbre, pero él se metió las manos en los bolsillos y continuó en su sentido.

- ¡Teddy! – Le grité con miedo de que se marchase. Él se detuvo, pero no se giró para mirarme.- Esto… Ya que hemos salido temprano del entrenamiento, ¿quieres venir a casa a ver alguna peli?

- No.- Me respondió tajante. Giró un poco el rostro para mirarme de medio lado.- Pero se lo puedes pedir a Nathaniel.

Y se marchó sin más. Yo me quedé plantado en la esquina como un idiota, mirando cómo se alejaba entre la gente. Volví lentamente a casa arrastrando los pies y me tiré en la cama nada más llegar. Estupendo, la había cagado mucho con Teddy, pero él no quería ni oír mis explicaciones.

Me quedé dormitando encima de la colcha. Por primera vez en estos días, deseé que el bucle volviese a darme otra oportunidad de vivir el viernes.

.

.

- ¡Billy! ¡Levanta o llegarás tarde, es viernes!

Me habría echado a llorar de felicidad en el momento en que escuché el grito de mamá.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>¡Qué celosote se puso el bueno de Teddy, jejeje! Y a Billy le vuelve a tocar vivir otro viernes. El capítulo próximo ya es el último, no tardaré mucho en subirlo.<p>

Es todo, gracias por leer ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí traigo el último capítulo del fic :D Espero que os guste el final ^^

**Disclaimer:** Billy Kaplan y Teddy Altman pertenecen a Marvel-Disney, y en última instancia, se pertenecen el uno al otro y ya xD

* * *

><p>- ¡Billy Kaplan! – Mamá entró como una tromba en la habitación.- ¡Nada de hacerte el remolón para poder llegar tarde!<p>

Pero se quedó parada al lado de la cama cuando me vio sentado en ella, con el cobertor hasta la barbilla y sonriendo con alivio. Mamá frunció el ceño y me quitó las mantas de encima de un tirón.

- Ah, bueno.- Suspiró al verme, mientras yo protestaba.- Con la cara que tenías cuando he entrado, pensé que te había pillado en medio de alguna "faena".

¿Soy el único al que le avergüenza que su madre considere su vida sexual como un tema tan normal como el tiempo que hace?

- ¡Mamá! ¿Pero qué dices? – Me sonrojé.

- Te digo que te metas rápido en la ducha, porque el desayuno está casi listo.

Y salió de la habitación dejándome con cara de tonto. Pero con esa sugerencia tan _amable_, no iba a decirle que no, así que me levanté de la cama y comencé a desvestirme. Ya por inercia miré el reloj digital de mi muñeca. Marcaba claramente "Vie" otra vez. Pero hoy no iba a quejarme por repetir el día, no después del desastre de la tarde de ayer.

Me metí en la ducha mientras pensaba que lo peor iba a ser explicarle a Nate todo el tema otra vez. Pero bueno, si ayer lo conseguí, hoy no tenía por qué ser más complicado, ¿no? Mientras no volviese a creer que lo que quería confesarle era mi homosexualidad... Casi me ahogué bajo la ducha. ¿En serio era tan evidente?

Bajé a desayunar con el pelo todavía húmedo. Mamá me sirvió un zumo mientras yo me echaba los cereales en el tazón. Suerte que siempre desayunaba lo mismo, porque sino ya me habría asqueado.

- Acuérdate de que papá y yo nos vamos de fin de semana romántico.- Asentí, reprimiendo las ganas de decir "¡no es justo! ¡Yo no puedo tener mi fin de semana romántico con Teddy!".- Ya no estaremos cuando vengas a comer. Tienes sobras por la nevera para los dos días. Volveremos el domingo de tarde-noche, ¿te acordarás?

- Claro, mamá.- Suspiré con fastidio. Si después de cuatro días repitiendo lo mismo, no me lo sabía de memoria, era para asustarse.

- ¿Estás bien, cariño? – Repentinamente me puso la mano en la frente para comprobar mi temperatura.- Pareces un poco pachucho. ¿Quieres que nos quedemos en casa si te encuentras mal?

- ¡Ni se os ocurra! – Negué vehemente con la cabeza, mientras mi estima por mamá subía unos cuantos puntos. Aquello era instinto maternal y lo demás eran tonterías.- Estoy bien, sólo que… Bueno, tengo ganas de que llegue el sábado.

Era verdad en su mayoría. Mamá sonrió ampliamente y me revolvió el pelo con cariño.

- ¡Ah, pillín! Tú tienes algún plan para este fin de semana y por eso no quieres que nos quedemos en casa, ¿eh?

- ¿P-plan? ¿Qué plan? – Habría resultado mucho más creíble si no me hubiese puesto colorado como un tomate. Sí, plan tenía, pero había salido desastrosamente los días anteriores, ¿por qué hoy debería ser diferente? – N-no tengo ningún plan.

Sorprendentemente, mamá dejó un tema en paz por primera vez en la vida. Terminé el desayuno, asintiendo distraídamente mientras ella hacía la lista en voz alta de lo que había metido en la maleta -_¡el salto de cama no era necesario mencionarlo!_- para que no se le olvidase nada. Pero una vez en la puerta, cuando me despedía para irme al instituto, soltó el último cañonazo con un guiño pícaro.

- Igualmente, que tengas suerte con ese plan que no tienes.

A veces creo que mamá también tiene algo de bruja. El caso era que tenía su beneplácito –junto con el "¡déjalo todo como estaba!"-. ¿Debía volver a invitar a Teddy a casa, aún sabiendo que no iba a poder venir? Levanté la cabeza con determinación –por poco me caí en una zanja- mientras caminaba. Debía intentarlo. Si no para arreglar este puto bucle temporal, al menos para comprobar si la teoría de magia adolescente de Nate era correcta.

Pasé las horas de clase medio dormido y sorprendiendo a los profesores cuando intentaban pillarme in fraganti, al responder correctamente a lo que me preguntaban. Ventajas de tener buena memoria y de ser el cuarto día que repetían exactamente lo mismo.

Por fin terminó aquel tedio y pude ir para casa. Esta vez comí un poco de ensaladilla rusa con mayonesa que había en un bol –si vuelvo a oír hablar de espaguetis con tomate, vomitaré- y subí corriendo para poner orden básico en mi habitación: tiré la ropa y los zapatos adentro del armario hechos una bola, metí sin orden los cómics en la estantería, y escondí debajo de la cama todos los trastos que tenía encima. Después corrí hacia el entrenamiento como alma que lleva Mefisto. Tenía muy poco tiempo para explicarle todo a Nate antes de que llegase Teddy.

Llegué al cuartel general y azoté la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento, haciendo que Nathaniel pegase un bote.

- ¿Billy? – Se llevó una mano al pecho.- No te esperaba tan pronto.

- Siento haberte asustado, Nate.- Lo cogí del brazo y le arrastré con determinación hasta sentarle en el sofá. Él me miró extrañado.- Tengo que explicarte muchas cosas y tengo poco tiempo, así que escucha, ¿vale?

- Vale.- Puso atención.

Yo inspiré y espiré unas cuantas veces para calmarme y ordenar un poco mis ideas. Pero qué orden ni qué narices, al final terminé soltándole todo como me venía a la cabeza.

- Soy gay.- Le dije con simpleza. Él estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero le corté.- Ya, ya sé que lo sabías porque es muy evidente que estoy coladito por Teddy.- Asintió lentamente. Yo inspiré profundamente.- Nate, llevo cuatro días consecutivos viviendo un viernes cíclico.- No sé si le sorprendió más el repentino cambio de tema, o lo que le estaba diciendo.- Y te preguntarás, ¿qué tiene que ver el cerdo con la velocidad? Pues resulta que ayer fue viernes y ya estuvimos hablando de este tema. Llegaste a la conclusión de que era mi magia la que me hacía vivir en un bucle del mismo viernes, porque por lo visto no está conforme con cómo se desarrollan las cosas con Teddy.

Respiré por fin después de aquel parrafazo. A Nate parecía que de un momento a otro se le iban a poner los ojos en blanco e iba a desmayarse, pero aguantó estoicamente.

- A ver si lo he entendido… - Habló por fin después de unos minutos de silencio en los que pareció estar montando un puzzle muy complicado.- ¿Tu magia está trastocando nuestra realidad para que te líes con Teddy? ¿Y por cuatro veces además?

- Algo así es la conclusión a la que tú llegaste ayer. El problema es que no pude comprobar si era cierto, porque… bueno, cuando Teddy y yo… Ya sabes, cuando… - Me sonrojé.

- No quiero detalles.- Me cortó rápidamente, fingiendo un escalofrío.

- Pero… Necesitaría tu ayuda.- Retorcí el cordón de la sudadera con nerviosismo.- Si no me equivoco, la única manera de que Teddy venga un rato a casa, es terminar el entrenamiento antes de tiempo. ¿Te importaría que hoy fuese más corto?

- Sin problemas.- Me sonrió. Esta vez me mantuve a una distancia más que prudencial de él, sin abrazos agradecidos ni ostias.- Eso sí, cuando esto acabe, vas a tener que explicármelo todo muy bien.

- Hecho.- Acepté aliviado.

Y ahí terminó nuestra conversación, porque Teddy entró por la puerta. Me levanté y fui a su encuentro, parándome delante suyo. No sé qué me impulsó a preguntárselo en aquel momento y no más tarde, pero lo hice después de respirar hondo.

- Hey, Teddy.- Me sonrió y me perdí en sus ojos azules. Un cojín explotó en el sofá a mi espalda, gracias a lo que logré centrarme de nuevo en lo que pretendía decirle. Mis padres se han ido todo el fin de semana.- Escondí las manos tras la espalda para que no me viese temblar.- Hum… ¿Te apetece venir a ver alguna peli y comer una pizza?

Bien, lo había dicho. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar su negativa. Como imaginaba, después de la sonrisa vino el fruncimiento de ceño al recordar sus quehaceres.

- Me encantaría, pero mamá lleva preparando la cena de hoy durante toda la semana. No es plan de decirle ahora que no voy…

Aunque ya sabía que me iba a responder aquello, no pude evitar la mueca de decepción. ¿Todos los días iban a ser iguales, o qué? ¿Cómo pretendían que arreglase aquello, si no me dejaban? Ahora Teddy me diría que pasaríamos juntos el sábado, pero ese sábado no llegaría nunca porque al no haber logrado nada, mañana volvería a repetirse el viernes. Y así como un maldito bucle infinito.

- Se me ocurre otra cosa. ¿Por qué no te vienes tú a cenar con nosotros? – Me sugirió animado. Le miré con cara de tonto. Aquello era nuevo.- No creo que mamá tenga problema con que seamos tres a cenar, ha debido preparar comida para un regimiento. ¿Quieres venir?

- Eh, bueno… Si a tu madre no le importa…

- ¡Claro que no! Voy a llamar ahora para preguntárselo.- Y salió al pasillo, casi chocando con Eli, que entraba por la puerta.- Perdona, tío.

Pasó un par de minutos hablando, durante los que aproveché para ponerme el uniforme y recoger las plumas del cojín que había reventado antes. Finalmente entró, tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

- ¿Sigue en pie lo de la pizza? – Me preguntó. Yo asentí extrañado con la cabeza.- Genial, porque lo de cenar en mi casa se ha ido a la mierda. Acabo de hablar con mamá.- Explicó.- Estaba histérica porque le ha empezado a salir todo mal, y la preparación de la cena ha sido un desastre.- Rió levemente.- Dice que le has salvado la vida al invitarme a cenar contigo.

No pude evitar sentirme un poquito culpable al pensar que era posible que la cena de la señora Altman se hubiese ido al garete por mí. Culpabilidad que se evaporó en cuanto Teddy me susurró que tenía muchas ganas de cenar conmigo en casa.

- ¡Billy! – Gritó Nate. Yo rodé los ojos.- ¡Estás volando!

Sí, había vuelto a levitar. Así que en el entrenamiento volví a caerme once veces encima de Hulkling, pero finalmente logré pillarle el tranquillo, más o menos. Nate era un santo, y aunque ya no hacía falta, nos dejó salir un rato antes. Nos cambiamos de ropa, nos despedimos y fuimos juntos para mi casa. ¡Juntos para mi casa! Qué bien sonaba eso.

Una vez en mi habitación, nos tiramos en la cama para leer cómics, con el reproductor de música del ordenador puesto a todo volumen. En un momento dado, ambos quisimos leer el mismo tomo. Estábamos juguetones y ninguno de los dos quería ceder, así que ¿cómo lo resolvió Teddy? _Muy sencillo_, dijo. Se acomodó en el colchón con la espalda pegada a la cabecera de la cama, y tiró de mí hasta que me senté entre sus piernas, con mi espalda contra su pecho. Pasó los brazos a mi alrededor y sujetó el cómic para que los dos pudiésemos leer a la vez. _¿Sencillo? Sencillísimo, claro_, pensé poniéndome un poco rojo, pero acomodándome sobre él. Pensaba aprovechar todo lo que pudiese de aquel viernes, porque mañana me iba a tocar vivir otro.

Pero desgraciadamente el rato de lectura no fue infinito, porque en un momento dado, el estómago de Teddy comenzó a rugir escandalosamente de hambre.

- Vaya, ahora entiendo por qué te llamas Hulkling.- Solté el chiste malo con seriedad absoluta, para luego echarme a reír y esquivar la colleja floja que me mandó Teddy.

- ¡Eh! – Protestó entre risas mientras yo rodaba por encima de la cama para escapar de su alcance.- Ten cuidado, no te vaya a comer a ti…

_Ohdiossícómemecómeme_, pensé con tanta fuerza que creí que lo había gritado. Gracias al cielo mantuve la boca cerrada, aunque Teddy me estaba mirando como con hambre. Pero retiró la mirada antes de que comenzasen a temblarme las piernas.

- Bueno, ¿pediremos la pizza? – Preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Me sorprendió un poco el repentino cambio de tema, pero asentí y bajamos al cuarto de estar para llamar por teléfono. Mientras esperábamos, elegimos la película que íbamos a ver durante la cena e hicimos un poco el tonto, tocándonos más de lo que era común en dos amigos. Finalmente llegó la pizza –gracias al cielo, un minuto más con Teddy haciéndome cosquillas por debajo de la camiseta y lo violaba en el suelo- y nos sentamos en el sofá a cenar mientras veíamos la peli.

Ya hacía rato que habíamos terminado con la pizza, cuando Teddy bostezó y estiró los brazos, desperezándose. No lo comentaría si la cosa hubiese acabado ahí. Aprovechando que bajaba los brazos, colocó el derecho en el respaldo del sofá, sutilmente rodeando mis hombros. Juro que pensaba que eso sólo pasaba en las películas. Le miré por el rabillo del ojo, pero él estaba pendiente de la pantalla, disimulando con poco arte.

Y entonces se me fue la olla. Pensé "de perdidos al río", "que me quiten lo bailao" y unas cuantas frases hechas más. Me giré y le besé. Así como suena. Supongo que pensé que si salía mal, mañana volvería a tener la oportunidad de arreglarlo.

Pero no salió mal. Cuando quise darme cuenta, Teddy había salido de su sorpresa –no todos los días se te abalanza encima tu mejor amigo-, me había colocado la mano en la nuca y había abierto la boca para profundizar el beso con mucha, mucha lengua.

Sobra decir que la película quedó olvidada mientras nos devorábamos la boca con ansia en el sofá. Cuando nos separamos –reticentes- al cabo de un rato, Teddy tenía los labios rojos e hinchados, un brillo depredador en los ojos azules, y era lo más jodidamente sexy que había visto en mi vida.

- Quédate a dormir.- Jadeé con voz ronca.

Él solamente me cogió en brazos –dejándome tan en shock que no llegué ni a protestar- y subió hasta mi habitación, echándome encima de la cama y subiendo lentamente al colchón, sonriendo con muuuy malas intenciones.

- ¿Dormir?

.

.

Debí despertarme más temprano de lo habitual, porque mamá todavía no había comenzado a gritar para que le levantase. Bueno, iba a aprovechar los últimos minutos que calculaba que me quedaban para remolonear. Me arrebujé entre las mantas, y fue cuando me percaté de que mi cabeza no estaba apoyada _precisamente_ en la almohada, sino en un pectoral masculino.

No negaré que eché un vistazo con un poco de aprensión, pero era Teddy sobre quien estaba durmiendo, que roncaba suavemente. Juro que me habría puesto a bailar de la alegría. Aquello significaba que el maldito viernes había pasado de una vez, ¿no? Para cerciorarme, moví el brazo derecho con cuidado –toda una odisea, dado que tenía el brazo de Teddy rodeándome- y miré el reloj digital. ¡Por fin, marcaba "Sab"!

Cuando volví a mirar a Teddy, ya había abierto un ojo y me miraba con una soñolienta sonrisa. Le respondí con otra y me incorporé un poco para besarle. Beso de buenos días al que se le añadió lengua y que amenazaba alegremente con no parar ahí.

Bueno, por cómo se presentaba el día, no me importaría nada que también se repitiese.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>¡Y se acabó! Y nuestros niños vivieron felices, comieron perdices y patearon a los villanos en las narices xDDD<p>

Gracias por leer y por haber llegado hasta aquí ^^


End file.
